Perfect
by CloudedMirror89
Summary: When his boyfriends seem reluctant to play in the snow with him, Cloud decides to take things into his own hands.Oneshot. SephLeonCloud. Gift fic for Tobi-Uchiha


**AN: This is for Tobi-Uchiha. It isn't much but I love you. 3 Merry Christmas!**

**Perfect**

"Let's go play in the snow!" suggested Cloud excitedly, while looking out the window. It had been snowing for the past two days and the clouds were finally beginning to clear up.

"No," Sephiroth said bluntly, immediately dismissing the idea. Sephiroth did not _play_ in the snow.

"I'd rather stay here where it's warm," replied Leon, a bit more tactful than the other man. "It's too cold outside."

Cloud pouted. He wanted to go outside, cold be damned!

"Aw, please? Just for a while?" he pleaded. When he received no response from either of his boyfriends Cloud changed tactics. "We are going outside and we are going to play in the snow. So, both of you better start getting dressed!"

Some earmuffs and a scarf later found three men climbing up a hill of waist-high snow.

"Guys, hurry up!" Cloud had bounded up the hill much like a rabbit, leaving Sephiroth and Leon to grumble and complain as they slowly made their way up. It took them a few minutes longer to get to the top, but it was mainly because they were so reluctant to be out in the freezing temperatures. How Cloud had so much energy, they would never know.

"Isn't it beautiful – the snow?" asked Cloud, looking out at the perfect blanket of white that had covered the world. Behind them was a thin forest; the trees were lined in twinkling snow, making a spectacular sight. Sephiroth and Leon looked and couldn't help but agree. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect.

Sephiroth was just beginning to appreciate the beauty when Leon yelped beside him. A stinging snowball had met the side of Leon's face. He quickly wiped the snow off and turned in the direction of the thrower, eyes flashing. Cloud was doubled over in laughter and even Sephiroth smirked in amusement.

"You'll pay for that, Strife!" Leon bent over and scooped up a chunk of fresh snow and lobbed it at the blond. Cloud was much too quick though, and the snowball landed several feet to his left. Cloud stuck out his tongue childishly before lobbing another snowball at the brunet.

When the snowball hit Leon in the chest, he charged at Cloud. Cloud gave a short shout and ran- or at least he tried to run. It looked more like a frantic wading through the snow, making Leon laugh at the sight. Leon threw another snowball at Cloud. This time it hit him right on his behind. Cloud yelped and waddled faster, trying his best to get away. Leon bent over to make another snowball.

When he stood back up, he was greeted with a face full of snow. He howled at the cold and wiped it away. He hated to admit it, but Cloud had excellent aim. Leon threw another one, and it would have hit had Cloud not thrown himself into the snow.

Cloud got up and ran again. They threw snowballs at each other as if their lives depended on it, and before they knew it, melted snow was dripping from Leon's hair and his shoulders and chest were covered in snowball remains. Cloud looked no different; his breath came out in puffs of white air and his face was flushed red with the cold.

Inevitably, Leon caught up and tackled Cloud into the snow. Laughing and yelling when some snow found its way down Cloud's back, they tumbled down the hill some before Leon pinned Cloud to the ground. Both were panting hard and out of breath. Leon lowered his head and gave Cloud a quick kiss on the lips.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Cloud nodded, too tired and out of breath to actually form words.

"Wanna go inside now?"

Cloud glared and shook his head.

Leon laughed and said, "Didn't think so."

He nuzzled Cloud's neck through his scarf but Cloud yelped and protested.

"Your nose is cold! Get away!" he cried, pushing Leon off of him. Leon pulled away and helped Cloud get up, dusting snow off the both of them.

"Where is Sephiroth?" asked Cloud. "Why isn't he playing with us?"

Leon pointed to the lone figure still up on the hill. Sephiroth had barely moved from his original position. He was looking far off somewhere in the distance, not really caring for his surroundings.

"He needs to lighten up some,"said Cloud, frowning.

Leon smirked wickedly, "Cloud, here's what we're gonna do."

---

Cloud slowly crept forward until he had just enough distance to direct a snowball to the back of Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth turned around slowly and glared dangerously at Cloud before saying, "Strife, I assure you, that was not a wise decision."

Cloud swallowed thickly, thinking that maybe Leon had been wrong about this after all.

"But Seph I –," Cloud stopped speaking when a snowball hit him squarely in the face.

Cloud spluttered and gaped at Sephiroth in utter shock. The man had just lobbed a snowball at his face! Of all things that Sephiroth could have done, that was the last thing Cloud had expected of the man.

When another snowball hit his shoulder and a third barely grazed past his ear, Cloud woke out of his stupor and ducked for cover. As soon as he had a few snowballs ready he retaliated, hitting Sephiroth in the arm, chest and legs repeatedly.

Before Sephiroth knew it, snowballs were coming at him from all directions. He couldn't see Leon, but figured that the man was probably hiding amongst the trees somewhere. Sephiroth hurled snowball after snowball hoping to hit one of his boyfriends but to no avail. He wouldn't give up though. He would not go down like this. No sir, he would –

Sephiroth's inner monologue was cut short as two bodies slammed into him, sending them all tumbling down the hill in a great big heap. They landed with Sephiroth on the bottom and both Leon and Cloud on top.

"Do you surrender Seph?" asked Leon.

"Never," Sephiroth growled out. He tried to push them off but his boyfriends wouldn't budge.

"But Seph, you already lost," Cloud laughed and kissed Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth gave one last push, grumbled and looked away. He would never actually admit defeat. But he slowly looked back when Leon captured his lips in a kiss meant to make up for his slightly wounded pride. Simultaneously, they shifted to bring Cloud in the center, each giving him a kiss on his cold red cheeks.

"Did you have fun, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

"I did," he said. "Thanks for coming out with me." Cloud grabbed their gloved hands and they rested in the snow for a moment, enjoying the calm silence of the afternoon.

"Before we go inside, can we make snow angels?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Of course, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured and Leon nodded his approval.

When they were done, the angels looked like they were holding hands, which they were. "Now we can go inside," said Cloud. The three made their way inside all thinking the same thing: this afternoon was perfect.


End file.
